rapfandomcom-20200223-history
B-boy Fresh
B-boy Fresh was born July 25 1998 (age 18) at st. lukes hospital in New Bedford, Massachusetts. Life: B-boy Fresh is an African American, Cape Verdean, and Scotish rapper currently uns igned and hopes to one day make his dreams of becoming a famous rapper reality. Career: Bboy Fresh created an album named ON THE BLOCK when he was 11 years of age and has been writing songs for it since and is currently still writing songs for the album. The album so far has 6 solo songs. The first song B-boy Fresh ever wrote Was "Stay With Money" when he was 11 years old. B-boy Fresh then met Elijah "Dogfaced Killa" Ramos. The two had all the same 7th grade classes. Towards the end of the school year the two created the Chain Gang Inspired by John Cena's group the Chain Gang. One day the group had a discusion about their first single. Then Michael "Young Jay" O'conner was added to the group the three recorded their first single "irrelevent" which you can find on Itunes on their mixtape "One Prayer One succes." The group is currently split up and Bboy Fresh and Michael "Young Jay" O'conner created a new group called Y.J.B.F (Young Jay And Bboy Fresh) and is sending off there First mixtape to bad boy records wish them luck on youtube, facebook, or twitter, Bboy Fresh is working on building up a group for New Bedford rappers named New Bedford MC Majik and for short NBMM or NB double m. Elijah "Dogfaced Killa" Ramos was added on to the roster recently along with Joshua "J-styles" Pena and Mariah Demoranville. Bboy Fresh records his own music using audacity audio editing software and his computer. He is also working on motion picture production and video editing he has done some projects and they are on youtube so if you view this page make sure to check it out. B-boy Fresh recently started his own record label Junior Varsity Records. He has 3 groups signed to his label (Junior Varsity Media Group, Master Minds Music Group, and Y.T.F Music Group). B-boy Fresh is expirimenting with creating beats on FL Studio 10. He sells rap beats and uses them so if your looking for hot bangers make sure to contact him. Also he is looking for Managers for all three groups. So if you are looking for a group to manage email him at j.v.m.gmusic@gmail.com. Thank you for all your support and if you live in New Bedford, Massachusetts and you sing, rap, dance, or have any talent with production be sure to contact Bboy Fresh he is looking for a singer to sing his chorus for his new upcoming single right place, right time. Bboy Fresh has stated he has been doing a lot of solo work and it is time for collaborations. -Bryce Burke Things Bboy Fresh uses: Behringer c-3 pro condenser mic, Audacity audio editing software, Fruity Loops, Nady mpf-6 pop filter, Microphone stand, Windows computer, Koss studio headphones, Tascam Porta Studio, and some beats made by other producers. B-boy Fresh's direct quote "You are never too old, or too young to fullfill your dreams as long as you apply yourself to them." Please follow B-boy Fresh on Facebook http://www.facebook.com/#!/kidd.swagg.old.spice twitter @BboyFresh98 and subsribe to him on youtube http://www.youtube.com/user/bryce0burke?feature=mhee Thank You Category:Rappers Category:East Coast Rappers Category:Groups Category:New Bedford Massachusetts